Bertie
Bertie *'Registration number': CRD 54 Bertie is a red bus who works near Thomas' Branch Line. Bio in the Railway Series Tank Engine Thomas Again After Thomas stuck in a snowdrift, Bertie came to rescue Thomas' passengers. He later raced Thomas after claiming he was the faster of the two, but lost after having to stop at a traffic light. Edward the Blue Engine Bertie tried to catch up with Edward while carrying Thomas' passengers. More About Thomas the Tank Engine Bertie teased Thomas about being slow, but had to eat his words after breaking down. Thomas and Victoria Bertie was mentioned as being unable to help Toby and Henrietta with carrying the quarry workers. Thomas and his Friends Bertie was mentioned to have helped pick up visitors who wanted to see the bust of the Thin Clergyman unveiled after the partial collapse of Henry's Tunnel. Bio in the television series Bertie is continuously alluding to his race with Thomas and how he could win next time. He actually raced Thomas again in the seventh season episode Three Cheers for Thomas, but only won because Thomas was sidetracked with collecting the sport medals. Bertie and Thomas have seemed to continue this tradition of racing. However, in the seventeenth season, he was re-routed giving him an advantage. Thomas is still able to beat him occasionally. Persona Bertie is friendly and ready to help anyone in need, but can't resist teasing Thomas about being slow. Basis Bertie is based on an AEC Regal "T Class" London Country Area bus. Livery Bertie is painted in the common red livery of buses in the United Kingdom, mostly famously used by London Transport. His number plate, "CRD54", refers to the fact that it was first seen in Edward the Blue Engine, published in 1954, and illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby. Appearances Voice Actors * Kevin Frank (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Rupert Degas (UK/US; fifteenth season - sixteenth season) * Keith Wickham (UK/US; seventeenth season onwards) * Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan; first-eighth seasons) * Takafumi Kawakami (Japan; ninth-eleventh seasons) * Mitsuhiro Sakamaki (Japan; fifteenth season onwards) * Santiago Ziesmer (Germany; Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; fifteenth season onwards, excluding the sixteenth season) * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse (Norway: sixteenth season only) * Krystyna Kozanecka (Poland) Theme Instrumental Trivia * In an original Awdry drawing, Bertie is depicted as a double-decker bus. * Bertie's television series model did not have eyebrows until the third season. * Bertie's model's eyes didn't move with a motor until the seventh season. * In the CGI series, Bertie's radiator was missing in the thirteenth season, but from the fourteenth season onwards this error has been fixed, although current promo images still have his radiator missing. * A running gag in the television series is that Bertie gets stuck in the mud. * According to the magazine story, Playbus, Bertie and Bulgy are cousins but they are different types of buses. * Bertie is the only talking road vehicle to appear in every season of the television series. * Bertie's French name was Bertrand in the Classic Series. Merchandise * ERTL (normal and Gold Rail; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (two versions and battery-powered; battery-powered discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Hornby (two versions; both discontinued) * Bachmann * Brio (discontinued) * My First Thomas * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Tomica * De Agostini * Mega Bloks * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal,clear and metallic) * Diablock * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) Gallery File:ThomasandBertieRS8.PNG|Bertie in the Railway Series File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow1.jpg File:ThomasandBertie1.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty44.png|Bertie with Annie File:BetterLateThanNever23.JPG File:Bertie'sChase22.png File:Bertie'sChase2.png|Bertie and his passengers File:Bertie2.png|Bertie in the third season File:TrustThomas64.png File:MindthatBike1.jpg|Bertie in the fourth season File:ASurpriseForPercy10.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty3.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad50.png|Bertie in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:HarveytotheRescue79.png|Bertie in the sixth season File:ThreeCheersforThomas1.jpg File:ThreeCheersforThomas30.png File:GordontakesCharge2.jpg File:ThomasandtheRainbow59.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle62.png|Bertie in the ninth season File:ThomasandtheColours12.png File:SeeingtheSights1.png|Bertie in the tenth season File:SeeingtheSights16.png File:SmokeandMirrors13.jpg|Bertie in the eleventh season File:TheGreatDiscovery195.png|Bertie in The Great Discovery File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial31.jpg|Bertie with a CGI face File:DoubleTrouble19.png|Bertie in full CGI File:CharlieandEddie15.png File:StopthatBus!2.png File:RacetotheRescue47.png File:WaywardWinston35.png File:Thomas'Shortcut11.png File:Bertiepromo.jpg File:ThomasandBertiePromo.jpg|Promotional image of Thomas and Bertie File:ThomasandBertieCGIpromo.png|Thomas and Bertie at Brendam promo image File:BertieNameplate.jpg|Berite with nameboard File:BertieCGIpromo.png File:BertieHaroldJamesThomaspromo.png File:Bertie'sModelSpecificatiion.PNG|Bertie's model specifications File:BertieInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Bertie in a Learning Segment File:DaisyandBertie.PNG|Daisy and Bertie as drawn by Owen Bell File:ThomasandBertie(magazinestory)7.png|Bertie in a magazine story File:Sunshine!4.png File:Bertieinamagazineactivity.png|Bertie in a magazine activity File:Bertie'sprototype.JPG|Bertie's basis Merchandise Gallery File:BertieWooden.jpg|Wooden Railway File:2013WoodenRailwayBertie.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:Briobertie.jpg|Brio File:HornbyBertie.JPG|Hornby File:BachmannBertie.jpg|Bachmann File:TomicaBertie.PNG|Tomica File:Take-AlongBertie.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayBertie.png|Take-n-Play File:TOMYBertie.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterBertie.jpg|TrackMaster File:MegaBloksBertie.png|Mega Bloks File:DeAgostiniBertie.JPG|De Agostini File:MyFirstThomasTalkingBertie.jpg|My First Thomas talking model File:Wind-upBertie.jpg|Wind-Up File:BertieStoryLibrary.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book File:Bertie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See Also *Category:Images of Bertie Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Thomas' Branch Line